Un pacto de hombres
by HikariCaelum
Summary: KenxHikari, Taiora, Koumi. UA. Para Neko-Sandie, fic para el foro White Elephant (Febrero). Ken se muda y su vida cambia por completo, nunca había conocido el amor pero cuando habla por primera vez con Hikari eso queda olvidado. Sus nuevos amigos tienen sus propios problemas con el amor, y entre todos decidirán poner fin a la situación.


Quienes hayan leído otras historias mías pueden sorprenderse por las parejas de este fic (porque yo soy acérrima del Takari), ya que no son sobre las que suelo escribir. Está hecho para Neko-Sandie por su petición en el foro White Elephant, así que espero que te guste, la verdad es que me he divertido con este fic.

.

* * *

_Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

.

**.· Un pacto de hombres ·.**

.

Le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta, intentó serenarse antes de girarlo y mirar el interior de la estancia.

Ken Ichijouji era un chico tímido por naturaleza. Sus padres habían pensado que necesitaban un cambio en su vida y habían decidido mudarse. No fueron muy lejos, solo a otro barrio, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el chico tuviera que cambiarse de escuela. Así que llevaba varios días aterrado por llegar nuevo, nunca se le dio bien hacer nuevos amigos por su timidez, se había estado mentalizando para pasar bastante tiempo solo. Pero por mucho que había intentado quitarse el miedo, seguía asustado.

Así que, cuando llamó a la puerta de la que iba a ser su clase, tragó saliva sonoramente. La voz de un hombre le indicó que pasara y abrió la puerta. Descubrió un aula con unas treinta o tal vez cuarenta personas, todos mirándole. Volvió a tragar saliva y trató de andar sin tambalearse. El profesor le presentó y después le indicó una mesa vacía que sería su sitio. Ken caminó hacia allí, con la mala suerte que tropezó con la mochila de un compañero. Unas ligeras risas lo acompañaron mientras llegaba hasta su mesa. Sentía la cara arder y supo que estaría muy colorado.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, vio que ya habían dejado la mayoría de mirarle y la lección volvió a comenzar. Solo una chica lo miraba desde unas filas delante, con una sonrisa comprensiva, como dándole ánimos. Le pareció una chica muy guapa.

Sacudió la cabeza, otra vez sonrojado, y trató de atender a la clase. Se había incorporado un par de días tarde por todo el lío de la mudanza, así que esperaba no perderse. Las primeras clases se le hicieron eternas y, cuando llegó el descanso, se dirigió hacia el campo de fútbol para hacer la prueba para el equipo. El director había estado hablando con su madre y había accedido a hacerle una prueba. Otra cosa por la que estar nervioso. En su escuela había jugado al fútbol y la verdad es que le gustaba, pero no sabía si estaba a la altura.

Cuando llegó al lugar, después de haberse perdido porque aquel recinto escolar era enorme, descubrió que había bastante gente esperándolo. No le gustó nada ser el centro de atención y se sintió bastante incómodo hasta que un chico muy alto de pelo castaño revuelto se le acercó tendiéndole la mano.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres el nuevo? Soy Taichi Yagami, el capitán del equipo de los mayores.

Ken se presentó y le dio la mano, agradeciendo que desviara un poco de atención. Entonces un balón pareció surgir de la nada y golpeó con fuerza a Tai en la cabeza. Con una mirada fulminante, el chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a perseguir a un compañero, porque sabía que había sido él.

-Es que quiero que empecemos ya, que tengo hambre, luego te presentas -decía el joven intentando huir del capitán.

Eso hizo detenerse de golpe al perseguidor y llevarse la mano al estómago.

-Yo también, luego te robaré el postre en compensación -amenazó mientras se volvía hacia Ken-. Bueno, empecemos con la prueba. El entrenador no ha podido venir porque tenía que hacer no sé qué en el banco...

Tai se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que el hombre le había dicho. Desistió al final y le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, haciendo que Ken riera, ese chico era muy despistado.

La prueba empezó, el del pelo azul tuvo que enfrentarse uno a uno contra un compañero de su edad. Después le hicieron hacer algunos disparos a puerta y consiguió marcar seis goles. Cuando hizo el último tiro y el portero se lanzó a la desesperada a por el balón tropezando, todos empezaron a reír. Ken se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse y después se volvió hacia Tai, que parecía ser quien tomaba las decisiones.

-Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? -preguntó nervioso.

-Me has sorprendido mucho, tu anterior equipo ha perdido un miembro importante con tu partida -dijo Tai riendo-. Creo que deberías jugar en mi equipo.

-¡Oye! ¡Es de mi edad! ¡Debería jugar en el mío! -se quejó el chico que había dado el balonazo antes al castaño-. Me llamo Davis Motomiya, soy el capitán del equipo de nuestra edad -se presentó a Ken dándole la mano después de apartar a su amigo de un empujón.

-Eh, encantado... -dijo Ken azorado por que discutieran por él.

-Cállate, Motomiya, aquí las órdenes las doy yo -se exasperó Tai-. Irás en mi equipo, es una categoría por encima de a la que estás acostumbrado pero seguro que te irá bien.

Los demás chicos que había allí perdieron el interés y se marcharon. El castaño explicó a Ken el horario de entrenamiento y después comenzó a andar junto a Davis, que los estaba esperando mientras se quejaba una y otra vez de que estaba hambriento. El de pelo azul comenzó a separarse de ellos pensando en buscar algún árbol bajo el que sentarse a la sombra, cuando Tai volvió a llamarlo.

-¡Ichijouji! ¿Te vienes a comer con nosotros?

Ken intentó que no se le notara mucho la emoción que le causaron esas palabras. Los siguió escuchando su conversación y riendo por las ocurrencias de Davis, que suplicaba al mayor que no cumpliera su amenaza.

-Hoy tengo natillas que me ha hecho mi madre...

-Mira que eres tonto, así solo haces que quiera aún más robarte el postre -se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era un joven pelirrojo que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo un portátil y en la mano derecha un café. Estaba bebiendo un trago, cuando Tai se acercó a saludarlo dándole palmadas en la espalda provocando que se atragantara. Dirigió una mirada exasperada a su amigo mientras se intentaba limpiar las gotas que habían caído sobre su camiseta.

-Genial, estas manchas no van a salir -se quejó el chico.

-Oh, vamos, Izzy, ¿desde cuando te importan esas cosas? -preguntó Tai riendo mientras se sentaban en una mesa de la cafetería.

Por alguna razón, ese comentario hizo que el rostro del pelirrojo adquiriera el mismo tono que su pelo.

-Está claro que es por Mimi, ya sabes lo que le importan a ella la ropa y demás -dijo Davis riendo.

-¡Davis! -lo reprendió Izzy aún más colorado y lanzando una furtiva mirada a Ken.

-No te preocupes, Ken es de confianza, ¿a que sí? -preguntó Tai-. Es nuevo pero pronto será otro más de nosotros.

-Claro, yo no diré nada, pero si queréis me voy... -dijo Ken incómodo.

-No, da igual -se apresuró a replicar el pelirrojo-. De todas maneras Davis ya lo ha soltado así que puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones...

Izzy masticó con parsimonia su bocadillo al tiempo que suspiraba, esa chica le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Lo peor de todo, era que él siempre había creído que no caería en algo así, que no se enamoraría tan fácilmente y, sobre todo, no de manera tan profunda.

-Es que está colado por una chica de su clase que se llama Mimi, son compañeros desde hace unos años y, aunque son completamente diferentes, se llevan muy bien -explicó Tai.

-Y él -dijo el pelirrojo señalando a su amigo castaño- lleva enamorado de su mejor amiga toda la vida pero no hace nada por cobarde.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mentira! -se quejó el mayor-. Si no se lo digo es porque no quiero perder su amistad...

Ken les dedicó a los dos una amable sonrisa, no comprendía aquello porque él nunca se había sentido nada por nadie. En realidad no se había parado a pensar en ello, simplemente no había conocido a ninguna chica capaz de hacer que sintiera cosas tan profundas. Entonces Davis comenzó a contarle detalladamente todos y cada uno de los ligues que había tenido, que al parecer eran bastantes. Le aseguró que jugando al fútbol se gustaba mucho a las chicas y que había aprovechado bien eso.

Entre esas historias y algunas otras se les pasó el tiempo de descanso y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la cafetería. Se detuvieron a saludar a unas chicas de una mesa, Ken vio que Tai se acercaba a una pelirroja que debía ser su mejor amiga y que Izzy saludaba a una chica de larga melena castaña que debía ser Mimi. También había otra chica con ellas y se sorprendió al ver que era la que le había sonreído en clase. Ella lo miró y lo saludó sonriendo, ante lo que él se sonrojó un poco pero le devolvió el saludo. Cuando se marcharon Tai se volvió hacia él.

-¿Conoces a mi hermana Kari?

-Estamos en la misma clase, aunque no habíamos hablado -respondió Ken.

-¿A que es muy guapa? -preguntó Davis-. Yo le he pedido salir unas cuantas veces pero siempre me dice que no, así que he desistido...

-¡¿Cómo?! -el grito del Yagami asustó a varias personas que estaban cerca.

-Eh... Nos vemos en clase -se despidió el chico mientras echaba a correr.

Tai lo persiguió por el pasillo gritándole que iba a matarlo. Izzy se despidió de Ken y se metió a un aula que había a la izquierda, así que el de pelo azul continuó solo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su clase. Poco antes de que llegara el profesor, Davis apareció entre jadeos por la carrera que se había dado. Resultaba que estaban en la misma clase, aunque antes Ken no lo había visto.

-¿Tai siempre te está persiguiendo?

-Sí, siempre hago que se enfade, lo bueno es que se le olvida en seguida -respondió el otro riendo.

El resto de la mañana se le pasó muy rápido a Ken. Fue a su casa y tuvo que prepararse en seguida para volver a marcharse, porque esa tarde tenía su primer entrenamiento. Su madre lo observó en silencio mientras el chico comía a toda velocidad, analizando su estado de ánimo, queriendo saber si ya estaba más a gusto con la mudanza.

-Hijo, ¿qué tal en la escuela?

-La verdad es que muy bien -respondió él sonriendo-. He hecho unos amigos muy divertidos, uno de ellos es el capitán de mi equipo de fútbol.

-Me alegro mucho, estaba preocupada por cómo te adaptarías... -dijo la mujer sintiéndose culpable.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, me gusta mi nueva escuela más que la que tenía antes.

Su madre pareció quedarse más tranquila y él le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse a toda velocidad, porque llegaba tarde. Aunque cuando fue al campo de fútbol de la escuela vio que solo habían llegado dos compañeros de su equipo. Los saludó y se quedó algo apartado, por mucho que quería le costaba romper su timidez. Hasta que llegó Tai, le revolvió el pelo y comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

Poco después llegó el entrenador, aunque a Ken le daba la sensación de que el que desempeñaba esa función era más su nuevo amigo que aquel hombre. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja que le gusta a Tai ser parte del equipo, era la única chica y la verdad es que jugaba muy bien.

Mientras calentaban, la joven se le acercó y le tendió una mano mientras sonreía.

-Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, bienvenido al equipo.

-Gracias, espero estar a la altura... -dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Claro que lo estarás -repuso ella riendo un poco-. Tai es un despistado y un desastre para casi todo, pero tiene buen ojo para el fútbol y si ha confiado en ti es por algo.

Le guiñó un ojo y después se reunió con el castaño en el centro del campo para empezar un pequeño partido. Hacía tiempo que Ken no disfrutaba tanto jugando al fútbol, la verdad era que sus compañeros eran muy buenos y se exigía más a sí mismo. Cuando iban por la mitad más o menos, apreció que Sora saludaba a alguien y vio que la hermana de Tai acababa de llegar. No pudo evitar mirarla unos instantes más de lo que pretendía, algo le llamaba la atención en esa chica, aunque no sabía el qué era.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y echó a correr al darse cuenta de que se había despistado. Persiguió a un compañero que iba en el equipo contrario y fue tras el balón cuando el chico le dio una fuerte patada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el esférico se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Kari y corrió lo más que pudo para impedir que la golpeara. Por suerte llegó a tiempo.

-¡Qué susto! -exclamó ella cuando vio lo que había pasado-. Muchas gracias.

Ken se dio cuenta de que estaba agachada al lado del campo porque entre unos matorrales había un gato escondido. Se puso en cuclillas para mirar al animal, que los observaba atentamente con sus grandes ojos.

-No ha sido nada -susurró avergonzado.

-Es que lo he visto venir corriendo y estoy intentando darle algo de comer pero se aleja de mí todo el rato -dijo Kari-. Me encantan los gatos, aunque nunca he tenido uno. ¿Tú tienes alguna mascota?

-Sí, tengo un perro.

-Qué bien, a mí me encantaría tener algún animal -confesó ella sonriéndole.

Entonces, por primera vez, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía a gusto hablando con ella.

-¡Ichijouji! ¡Vuelve al juego! -gritó de pronto el entrenador.

El aludido se incorporó sobresaltado y se despidió de la joven con la mano mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el campo.

-¡Ken! -lo llamó ella antes de que se fuera.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita! ¡Deberías sonreír más!

El corazón del chico empezó a latir con fuerza ante esas simples palabras y quedó paralizado ante la sonrisa de Kari y la mirada luminosa de esos ojos cobrizos. Ella se dio la vuelta y se reunió con unas amigas suyas que estaban en las gradas viendo entrenar a los demás, y Ken se obligó a sí mismo a moverse. El resto del partido lo pasó bastante desconectado, aunque creía que no lo había hecho mal del todo porque al final Tai se acercó para felicitarle.

-Mira, esa es la chica que me quita el sueño, ya la has conocido -le susurró el castaño señalando a Sora.

Pero el joven de pelo azulado no la miró, porque la chica estaba charlando con Kari y se encontró perdido en sus ojos. Parpadeó, confuso por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, y se fue pronto a su casa intentando sacarse de la cabeza a la joven de mirada cobriza.

No obstante, cuando horas más tarde se fue a dormir, aún no había conseguido pensar en otra cosa. Y, en el momento en el que por fin conseguí conciliar el sueño, se dio cuenta de que experimentaba esa sensación de la que sus nuevos amigos le habían hablado. Él ingenuamente había pensado esa misma mañana que no conocía el amor y parecía que el destino se había reído de él. Como si Cupido hubiera bajado del cielo y disparado a su corazón.

Se lo tuvo que reconocer a sí mismo, estaba empezando a sentir algo por Kari.

**~~.~~**

Pasaron unos meses, la vida de Ken había dado un giro radical.

Para empezar se había echo un grupo de amigos fantástico: Tai era el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido con palabras de ánimo para cualquier situación, Davis era el que no paraba de hacer bromas y tenías que acabar riéndote e Izzy la voz de la razón, un intelectual que siempre tenía buenos consejos para todo el mundo menos para él. Sus notas en la escuela eran muy buenas y su rendimiento en el equipo de fútbol inmejorable, se sentía muy buen con sus compañeros, como si fuera ya uno más.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo, por lo que se levantaba cada mañana contento y con ganas de ir a clase, era Kari. Esa chica había hecho que todo él cambiara, siguiendo su consejo intentaba sonreír más y solía hablar con ella casi todos los días. A veces creía que el mejor momento del día era cuando la chica lo saludaba por la mañana o se acercaba a pedirle algo. A veces no, porque se frustraba por ser tan tímido y no conseguir avanzar en su relación con ella.

-¡Voy a ir a partirle la cara! -gritó Tai ese día en la cafetería.

Los demás se apresuraron a mardarle callar y miraron alrededor para ver si le habían escuchado. Un par de cabezas estaban vueltas hacia ellos, pero con el barullo del lugar parecía que casi nadie lo había oído. El castaño apretó la mandíbula y los puños mientras la furia brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Si Sora le ha dicho que no -dijo Davis echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

No captó la mirada de advertencia de los otros dos, y no pudo esquivar el golpe que le dio Tai en la cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo. Resopló cuando recuperó el equilibrio y miró acusadoramente a su amigo.

-No lo pagues conmigo, si no quieres que otros tíos le pidan salir, pídeselo tú de una vez.

-Como si fuera tan fácil... -se quejó el mayor dando un trago a su refresco.

-Pero, a ver, ¿cómo te has enterado? -preguntó Ken intentando entender toda la situación.

-Es que ayer después del entrenamiento vi que Kazuo se llevaba a Sora a parte pero no le di importancia... La cosa es que más tarde me llamó para charlar y preguntarme cómo había hecho un trabajo, que por cierto es de informática y aún no he empezado -añadió mirando a Izzy con gesto inocente, a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente puso los ojos en blanco-. Y no sé a qué vino que de pronto me estaba contando tan tranquila que el idiota de Kazuo la había invitado al cine.

-A ver, si ella le ha dicho que no, no tienes que preocuparte -opinó Ken.

-Lo sé, pero esto no ha hecho más que recordarme que acabará diciéndole que sí a algún chico.

-Ese podrías ser tú si te lo propones -dijo Izzy-. Siempre me dices cosas por no lanzarme, cuando tú eres el más parado, porque os conocéis desde la guardería.

Tai pareció reflexionar sobre eso unos momentos. Al final sonrió, con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa traviesa que no le gustó nada al pelirrojo. El castaño se acercó a él, rodeó con su brazo sus hombros y le tendió la otra mano a la espera de que la estrechara su amigo.

-Dentro de dos días es San Valentín, hagamos un trato -propuso el mayor-. Ambos tenemos que confesarnos a nuestras chicas ese día, aprovechando que estarán más románticas de lo normal y que podremos incentivar una respuesta afirmativa con algún regalo.

La cara de consternación de Izzy hizo reír a los dos más jóvenes que observaban la escena. Tai cogió por la fuerza la mano de su amigo y este empezó a balbucear que no había aceptado, pero nadie le da una negativa a un Yagami, no cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Ken sonreía hasta que apreció que Davis lo miraba de una forma algo pícara que se le antojó como un mal augurio, y tenía toda la razón.

-A Ken también le gusta alguien -soltó el chico.

La cara de sorpresa del aludido hizo reír a los otros dos, que olvidaron por un momento su rencilla para mirar al de pelo azul, que se iba sonrojando por momentos.

-Eso es mentira.

-No digas tonterías, si de vez en cuando suspiras con aire melancólico y veo que te quedas mirando a alguien de la clase, pero no sé exactamente a quién -repuso Davis riendo.

El tono de la cara de Ken adquirió un nuevo matiz de rojo e intentó buscar algún argumento con el que rebatir aquella afirmación. En su cabeza retumbaba un tic tac del poco tiempo de reacción que tenía, para que su silencio no se interpretase como una afirmación. Pero la alarma que lo daba por finalizado sonó demasiado pronto, no le dio tiempo a pensar nada. De pronto tenía las manos de sus amigos dándole palmadas en la espalda incesantemente, como felicitándolo.

-¡Parad! -pidió exasperado-. ¡A Davis también le gusta una chica!

-¿Una? A este le gustan todas -repuso Izzy riendo.

-¡Oye! -se quejó el joven-. Bueno... En realidad es cierto.

-A Sora no te acerques -amenazó Tai fulminándolo con la mirada-. Ni a mi hermana.

-Tranquilo, con ella desistí hace tiempo -lo picó Davis mientras miraba con atención a Ken.

El mayor error del de mirada azulada fue bajar la cabeza. Esa acción solo sirvió para que su amigo se cerciorara de que había estado en lo cierto al pensar que la chica que le gustaba era Kari. Pero no era tan malo como para decírselo al sobre protector de su hermano mayor, por muy amigos que fueran sabía que acabaría con Ken entre terribles sufrimientos si intentaba algo.

-¡Hagamos una cosa! -dijo de pronto Tai sacando a cada uno de los presentes de sus pensamientos-. Ken tiene que declararse a esa chica...

-¡Que no me gusta ninguna chica! -repuso el aludido con nerviosismo.

-... y Davis también, a alguna que te guste especialmente para ese día -continuó hablando el castaño ignorando por completo su réplica-. Es un pacto de hombres.

Esto último lo acompañó con un escupitajo en la palma de su mano y miró expectante a sus amigos esperando a que copiasen su acción. Davis lo siguió al instante y dio un codazo a Ken obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, aunque con algo de reticencia. Los tres miraron a Izzy y este puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?

-Por supuesto -afirmó Tai con una gran sonrisa.

El suspiro del pelirrojo hizo reír a sus amigos, pero finalmente los copió y todos juntaron sus manos con aquella mezcla de escupitajos. Una cosa asquerosa sí, pero eso hacía que fuera aún más un pacto de hombres. Aunque obviamente cuando se soltaron todos se limpiaron rápidamente, Davis en su propia ropa lo que hizo que los otros pusieran muecas de asco.

Cuando ya se marchaban, Izzy retuvo a Ken cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Suerte con Kari -le dijo en voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

De nuevo las mejillas del chico se volvieron coloradas, y aunque quiso decir algo no pudo. Acabó por suspirar y despedirse con la mano de su amigo. Claro, ¿cómo iba a engañar al pelirrojo? Era la persona más inteligente que conocía, casi nada escapaba de esa mente analítica. Al menos había tenido el tacto de no decirlo delante de Tai.

Davis se entretuvo con una chica en el pasillo, ya llevaba la delantera a todos sus amigos con el pacto al parecer. Ken entró en su clase negando con la cabeza y casi se chocó con alguien que iba a salir. Era Kari.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal llevas la mañana? -preguntó ella con su habitual sonrisa cálida.

-Bien, bien -respondió él con algo de timidez, aunque sonrió un poco-. ¿Y tú?

-También, aunque las clases de matemáticas se me hacen eternas. No es que me disguste la materia pero no entiendo bien lo que explica el profesor y entonces empiezo a desconectar sin querer. Hoy he estado más pensando en una película que vi ayer que en las cuentas de la pizarra -parecía sentirse culpable por su afirmación.

-Es normal, nos pasa a todos -repuso él rápidamente tratando de que se sintiera mejor-. Y te puedo ayudar la próxima vez que tengamos un examen de matemáticas si quieres, siempre se me han dado bien...

-Oh, eso sería genial, muchas gracias -le agradeció Kari sonriendo de nuevo.

Él suplicó en su fuero interno que la chica no pudiera oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón cada vez que le regalaba una sonrisa. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que la profesora que les tocaba apareció por la puerta y cada uno se fue a su sitio. Cuando Ken se sentó, vio que Davis lo miraba con las cejas levantadas. No había visto a su amigo entrar en el aula.

La lección comenzó y en seguida empezó a divagar sobre la conversación que habían tenido, sería genial poder quedar con ella para ayudarla con matemáticas. No solo por el hecho de pasar tiempo con ella, sino por poder serle útil. En eso pensaba cuando Davis, que se sentaba a su lado, le pasó un trozo de papel.

"_Es Kari la chica que te gusta, ¿a que sí?_".

Suspiró y lo miró de soslayo, después respondió apresuradamente para que no lo viese la profesora.

"_Davis, no escribas eso en una nota que cualquiera puede leer_".

"_Eso es un sí. Deberías hablarlo con los demás, dan buenos consejos_".

"_¿Quieres que Tai me mate?_", respondió Ken sorprendido por lo que había escrito su amigo.

"_Estaría bien que para variar pegase a alguien que no sea yo_".

El de pelo azul negó con la cabeza ligeramente, vaya ocurrencias que tenía su amigo. Dobló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo, no era algo que se pudiera dejar por ahí a la vista de todos en un lugar donde pudiera perderse. Después intentó atender a la lección, aunque había perdido el hilo por completo de lo que hablaba su profesora.

A la salida se encontraron con Tai e Izzy, el castaño volvió a recordarles lo que habían acordado, parecía que le había dado valor el hecho de que sus amigos fueran a hacer lo mismo.

Tenían un pacto de hombres y es algo irrompible.

Aquella tarde Ken daba vueltas por su casa totalmente desesperado. Esa mañana le habían convencido sus amigos con palabras tontas, cuando Tai emprendía algo era difícil resistirse a seguirlo, pero al volver a su hogar se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que tenía que hacer. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando su amigo más mayor se enterara de quién era la chica que le gustaba, querría matarlo.

Se dejó caer en su silla de escritorio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Quién le había mandado meterse en ese embrollo? Era una persona tímida por naturaleza, una declaración no entraba entre sus planes, era una de las últimas cosas que haría en la vida. Justo detrás de dar un discurso delante de toda la nación. Bueno, en ese momento pondría una declaración la primera en la lista de tabús para él, pero sabía que en realidad había cosas peores. Pocas, pero las había.

Encendió su ordenador y se puso a mirar por Internet consejos para vencer la timidez, pero lo único que consiguió fue desesperarse aún más. La mayoría de los trucos consistían en practicar, y necesitaba algo a corto plazo porque solo tenía dos días, otros decían que se aprendiera de memoria lo que decir, pero se conocía demasiado bien y cuando le entraba el miedo escénico su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco. Llegaría a Kari balbuceando y la asustaría, estaba seguro.

Entonces pensó en otra cosa que había dicho Tai: podían conseguir que las chicas estuvieran más receptivas con un regalo. Era una buena idea pero... ¿qué podía comprarle? Volvió a buscar inspiración en la red pero solo hablaban de los típicos regalos con forma de corazón, peluches, chocolates o manualidades. Nada le convenció, así que decidió recurrir a la persona más inteligente que conocía.

Cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia casa de Izzy. No tardó demasiado en llegar porque vivían a pocas calles de distancia. Llamó al timbre y aguardó a que le abrieran. La señora Izumi le sonrió al verle y le dejó pasar, llamó a su hijo y este no tardó en asomarse desde su cuarto.

-Hola, Ken, ven a mi habitación -lo saludó.

El de ojos azules entró, la estancia estaba tan bien recogida como siempre, como si hubiera estado esperando visita aunque sabía que simplemente su amigo era así de ordenado. Se disculpó por no haber avisado y se sentó en la cama, el pelirrojo tecleó un par de cosas en su portátil antes de apagarlo.

-Estás nervioso por lo de pasado mañana, ¿no? -preguntó Izzy volviéndose hacia Ken con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí -dijo el otro suspirando-. Es que no se me da bien decir lo que siento, y he estado buscando algo que poder regalarle pero tampoco se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno, yo también estoy asustado -confesó el de ojos negros-. Pero en realidad Tai tiene razón, es hora de que hagamos algo. Sinceramente no tengo esperanzas, Mimi recibirá muchas declaraciones el día de San Valentín, como siempre. Pero al menos sé que seguirá hablándome. No pierdo nada.

-¿Crees que Kari también me seguirá hablando?

-Pues claro. Davis le ha pedido salir un montón de veces y sigue tratándolo como siempre, eso no te tiene que preocupar.

De pronto el joven estaba más tranquilo, sabía que era buena idea hablar con Izzy, siempre parecía saber qué decir.

-Gracias. Y, ¿qué crees que podría regalarle? No quiero lo típico...

-Bueno, eso ya es algo más personal -respondió su amigo-. Deberías pensar en algo que pueda gustarle a ella de verdad. El que mejor te podría aconsejar es Tai, pero está claro que lo más sensato es que él no sepa tus intenciones.

-No, no quiero morir tan joven -afirmó Ken riendo-. ¿Qué le vas a comprar tú a Mimi?

-Aún no lo he decidido, unos zapatos o algún bolso de marca, ya sabes cómo es.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más y después el más joven volvió a su casa. Estaba algo más tranquilo cuando se fue a dormir, al fin y al cabo Izzy tenía razón, no perdía nada. Pero claro, era fácil hacer un plan, lo difícil era llevarlo a cabo.

Al día siguiente su ánimo volvió a decaer un poco y se propuso encontrar un regalo perfecto para cumplir más tranquilo su propósito. Pero por más vueltas que le dio toda la mañana, no consiguió pensar nada. Fue a su entrenamiento de por la tarde deseando que la tierra lo tragase para no tener que decidir algo ya. Tenía pensado acercarse después a alguna tienda y comprar alguna cosa bonita, al menos no quería declararse con las manos vacías.

-Oye, Tai -llamó a su amigo en un susurro-. ¿Le has comprado algo a... ya sabes quién?

-¡Sí! ¡Ayer por la tarde! -exclamó él olvidando hablar bajo-. Es que ya lo tenía pensado para su cumpleaños, así que lo he adelantado...

-Habla más bajo, que nos está mirando -avisó Ken.

-Bueno, eso, le he comprado un álbum y lo he llenado de fotos nuestras desde la guardería y algún que otro recuerdo, como una piedra de las que recogimos una vez que fuimos a la playa hace cinco años o unas entradas de cine de un día que fuimos solos.

-Vaya, es impresionante, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?

El castaño lo miró ofendido, pero al final se llevó el brazo detrás de la cabeza y rio avergonzado.

-No, la verdad es que no, fue idea de Kari.

Por suerte, el entrenador los llamó en ese momento, porque sino Tai podría haber advertido el tono rojizo de las mejillas de su amigo ante la mención de ese nombre. Siguieron con el juego y Ken se fijó en el matorral en el que se escondió un gato provocando que hablase por primera vez con Kari, la verdad es que le estaba agradecido al animal.

Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

Cuando por fin acabó el entrenamiento se fue corriendo, dejando algo extrañado a Tai por la prisa que tenía. Llegó al centro comercial que había cerca de allí y entró apresuradamente en una tienda. Una hora más tarde llegó a su casa con una pequeña cesta que sorprendió a su madre.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la mujer.

-Pues... es un regalo -respondió el chico intentando mantener en alto lo que llevaba, porque su perro daba saltos intentando alcanzarlo.

Cuando su madre vio lo que llevaba soltó un gritito y cogió la cesta, llevándola a la cocina. Dejó al perro fuera para que no molestara y posó la cesta en el suelo. Un pequeño gato blanco y marrón bajó de ella y olisqueó a su alrededor.

-Es muy bonito, le daré un poco de leche -dijo la señora Ichijouji-. ¿Para quién es el regalo? ¿Es por un cumpleaños?

-No, es por San Valentín -respondió Ken avergonzado.

-Así que nuestro hijo se hace mayor -dijo el padre del joven entrando a la cocina, con cuidado de dejar al perro fuera para que no hiciera nada al gato.

El animal bebió con avidez del plato donde la mujer le había echado leche y después se puso a jugar con los cordones del chico. Él lo cogió en brazos y lo acarició, después miró a sus padres avergonzado por haber tenido que contarles aquello. No es que no confiase en ellos, al contrario, pero se le daba muy mal hablar de sus sentimientos. Y cuando salían a la luz se sentía algo indefenso.

-¿Quién es? ¿Una compañera de clase? -preguntó su madre emocionada.

-Sí, además es la hermana pequeña de Tai -contestó el joven todavía azorado.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte al gato a la salida, porque va a ser un poco complicado que lo tengas en clase, y supongo que tenías pensado hablar con ella entonces.

-Es una buena idea, muchas gracias, mamá.

Después Ken se fue a su habitación y se pasó la tarde entera intentando encontrar palabras para lo que le quería decir a Kari, pero no consiguió más que frustrarse. Durmió mal esa noche por lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, tuvo pesadillas en las que iba descalzo a la escuela. Era muy absurdo, pero cuando estaba nervioso siempre soñaba algo sobre eso.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana se notaba tan cansado como al acostarse. Aguantó las primeras horas de clase viendo que varias chicas recibían rosas, algunas anónimas y otras no. Kari recibió dos, se sintió algo tonto por no haberle comprado una pero pensó que su regalo sería más original. En la hora del descanso se encaminó al patio él solo, porque Davis se había quedado atrás para hablar con una chica, seguramente sería a la que se iba a declarar para cumplir el pacto. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los cordones desatados y se agachó, entonces alguien tropezó con él.

-¡Lo siento mucho...! Ah, hola, Ken -dijo Kari al ver quién era.

-Hola, perdona es que me he parado en medio -de disculpó él avergonzado.

-Dime, ¿qué tal llevas San Valentín? ¿Alguna declaración o regalo?

-Pues... la verdad es que...

Dudó un instante, pero pensó que podía hablar con ella aprovechando el momento y darle el regalo a la salida. Se armó de valor, notando que las manos empezaban a sudarle y bajó la cabeza para no mirarla. Pensó que le sería más fácil así.

-¡Ken! ¡Kari! ¡Ayudadme! -se escuchó un grito al final del pasillo.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un apurado Tai corriendo hacia ellos. El castaño se escondió detrás de su amigo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y miraba a su alrededor asustado, como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera lo que le había asustado de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ken extrañado.

-Verás, iba a buscar a Sora para hablar con ella cuando la he visto de espaldas y charlando con el idiota de Kazuo -empezó a explicar el mayor entre resoplidos-. Me ha dado mucha rabia y también he pensado que igual la estaba volviendo a invitar, así que he ido hacia ellos para apartarla de él. El problema ha sido que he tropezado, empujando en mi caída a Sora. Y ella llevaba un pequeño pastel que él le había comprado así que se ha pringado entera...

-¡Solo te pueden pasar esas cosas a ti hermano! -exclamó Kari negando con la cabeza.

-El caso es que se ha puesto echa una furia, en especial cuando le he dicho que no era para tanto, que no debería comer esas cosas porque va a engordar. Ha acabado creyendo que la llamaba gorda o algo así y me está persiguiendo para pegarme...

En ese momento la pelirroja en cuestión daba la vuelta a la esquina y vio a su mejor amigo charlando con los dos más jóvenes. Sus ojos cobrizos refulgieron con furia y corrió hacia Tai con el brazo en alto. El chico echó a correr, seguido muy de cerca de Sora, suplicando que parase.

-Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a mi hermano, porque Sora a veces es muy bruta -dijo Kari empezando a correr tras ellos-. ¡Hasta luego!

Y Ken se quedó allí solo en medio del pasillo. Suspiró y se reunió con Izzy en la cafetería, los otros dos no dieron señales de vida. Supusieron que Davis estaría entretenido con la chica aquella y que Tai estaría escondido en algún lugar o recibiendo una paliza de su mejor amiga. El pelirrojo le explicó que le estaba costando armarse de valor porque Mimi ya había recibido un montón de flores, de tarjetas y peluches, además de que varios chicos se le habían declarado.

-Teniendo para elegir entre tantos tíos, entre el capitán del equipo de baloncesto o el alumno de intercambio con ese acento italiano que a ella tanto le gusta... ¿Por qué me iba a elegir a mí? -preguntó Izzy apesadumbrado.

-Mira, deberías seguir el consejo que me diste a mí -dijo Ken-. No pierdes nada, ella es amable igualmente con todos esos chicos, así que si sabes que vuestra relación no va a cambiar puedes probar. Si no lo haces siempre te quedarás con la duda.

-Es la historia de mi vida, siempre sé qué decir para los demás y nunca para mí mismo. Pero bueno, tienes razón, debería tragarme la inseguridad y pedir prestado un poco de valor a Tai.

Los amigos se sonrieron, ellos dos eran los más tímidos del grupo, les iba a costar más, pero no pensaban rendirse. Al fin y al cabo, un pacto de hombres no se puede romper.

Al retomarse las clases, Davis llegó a su aula con aires de suficiencia y miró a Ken con una sonrisa radiante al decirle que ya había cumplido el trato. El de pelo azul pasó el resto de la mañana muy nervioso, no quería que llegase la salida y al mismo tiempo no aguantaba más esa espera. Porque cada minuto se le hacía eterno y demasiado rápido, no sabía ni cómo se sentía ni qué pensar. Y aunque intentó tranquilizarse, cada vez las manos le sudaban más.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de la última clase, Ken recogió a toda velocidad sus cosas y miró con nerviosismo a Kari. La chica se levantaba en ese momento y se despedía con la mano de algunas compañeras. La siguió un poco y vio que se dirigía hacia el gimnasio, seguramente para esperar a su hermano, que tenía Educación Física a esa hora. Era la ocasión tan perfecta que parecía mentira. El joven corrió hacia la salida y encontró a su madre esperándolo con una pequeña caja a la que había hecho agujeros metida en una bolsa, un pequeño maullido delató lo que había en su interior.

Volvió a darse prisa y llegó al gimnasio, pero no vio a Kari por ningún lago. El miedo se apoderó de él, había llegado demasiado tarde y tal vez se había ido ya, pero entonces la vio dando la vuelta al edificio. Iba sola, lo que le extrañó, pero lo entendió al ver en una esquina a Tai besándose con Sora como si no hubiera mañana. El mayor del grupo había cumplido su parte del trato.

-¡Kari! -la llamó con alguna clase de extraño valor que debía tener encerrado muy en el fondo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió cuando el joven llegó a su lado. Ken se sonrojó al alcanzarla pero trató de hablar con normalidad.

-¿Cómo es que te vas sola?

-Mi hermano estaba muy entretenido con Sora y no quiero molestarlo -respondió ella riendo-. ¿Y tú a dónde vas? ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

-Pues... -comenzó a decir el chico-. Es que quería...

Se interrumpió al ver que una mano surgida de la nada cogía a Kari del brazo y se la llevaba de allí medio a rastras.

-¡Estoy muy enfadada! ¡Voy a matar a Izzy! -exclamó la persona en cuestión.

Y por ese grito y esa cabellera larga y ondulada, Ken reconoció a Mimi. Al parecer a su amigo pelirrojo no le había ido muy bien. Lo que no había pensado es que eso le iba a repercutir también a él.

-Lo siento, Ichijouji, pero me la llevo porque necesito una amiga -dijo la joven que parecía furiosa.

Antes de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que el chico no las escuchase hablar, Mimi empezó a gritar lo que había pasado así que se enteró de todo.

-El muy tonto ha traído a la escuela unos zapatos fantásticos, esos que te dije que tanto me gustaban de la tienda de al lado de la cafetería esa en la que vi a Ryu engañando a Mei, que por cierto se ha hecho un corte de pelo horrible. No como el peinado de Hana, la protagonista de la serie que me gusta tanto, creo que me teñiré el pelo de rosa...

-Te estás desviando del tema -le dijo Kari con paciencia tras dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a Ken.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, le he visto venir hacia a mí con los zapatos y me he emocionado pensando que eran para mí y que se me iba a declarar, entonces Michael se ha plantado delante de mí para pedirme otra oportunidad. Izzy se ha dado la vuelta y cuando he podido alcanzarlo me ha dicho que eran para otra chica y que me fuera muy bien con Mike. ¡Será idiota! ¡Yo ya no quiero nada con mi ex...!

Las palabras de la joven se perdieron en la lejanía, y el chico se quedó allí sintiéndose muy tonto con el gatito en la caja maullando para que lo dejara salir. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse por otro lugar, no quería seguir escuchando aquello. De lo que no se dio cuenta era de que un papel se había caído de su bolsillo.

Antes de ir a su casa, paró en una heladería a la que solía ir con sus amigos para comprarse su helado favorito, el de sabor de limón. Sí, los chicos siempre se reían de él por ser tan simple. Era la historia de su vida, un chico sencillo, tímido, que no quería llamar la atención. Y sus gustos parecían ir acorde con ello. Con sorpresa, reconoció una cabellera pelirroja en una mesa y se acercó al susodicho, pensando en que tal vez podía ayudar.

-Izzy, corre a por Mimi.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañado el joven, que no había visto entrar a Ken.

-Estaba con Kari y se la ha llegado a rastras diciendo que tú le has comprado los zapatos que le gustan a otra chica y no sé qué más cosas.

-Es que la he visto hablando con su ex, Michael, el chico ese de Estados Unidos, y me he acobardado.

-Pues ella ha dicho que no quiere nada con él, tal vez todavía puedas alcanzarla... -sugirió su amigo.

El pelirrojo no se hizo de rogar, se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia la salida. Ken sonrió, tal vez él no hubiera podido tener su San Valentín bonito, pero se alegraba de que sus amigos sí. Pagó el helado de Izzy, porque con las prisas su amigo no lo había hecho, y se compró uno para llevar.

Rompió un trozo del cucurucho y lo metió en la caja para que el gato comiera, pareció gustarle. Después se marchó caminando cabizbajo y sin disfrutar nada de ese helado que tanto le gustaba. A lo lejos vio a Izzy hablando con Mimi, al parecer la chica había ido a buscarlo también. Sonrió al ver a su amigo sonrojarse y rascarse la cabeza mientras decía algo, y luego la joven se le tiró encima para besarlo. Desde luego, alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa y ese no iba a ser Izzy.

Llegó a su casa volviendo a sentirse mal, además de que no sabía que hacer ahora con el gato, porque él tenía un perro... Estaba convencido de que algo se había manifestado para que no se declarara a Kari, porque iba a sufrir si lo hacía, porque en el fondo no creía que él fuera a tener un final feliz.

Suspiró, abrió al puerta de su casa y de la impresión de lo que encontró allí, casi se le cae la caja. Esos ojos cobrizos que tanto le gustaban lo observaron unos instantes con detenimiento, después la sonrisa de Kari se hizo presente en su cara.

-Te estaba buscando -dijo ella simplemente.

Él tragó saliva sonoramente. Consiguió moverse un poco y la condujo a su habitación, al mismo tiempo que veía que su padre le guiñaba un ojo y su madre sonreía emocionada. Notó que le habían enrojecido hasta las orejas cuando cerró la puerta tras él y se giró a la chica.

-¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Es que se te ha caído esto y quería devolvértelo.

Le tendió un papel y él lo desdobló extrañado. Sintió que el pánico recorría su cuerpo entero, con esa característica sensación de que se le congelaba la sangre y al mismo tiempo le ardía. Era la nota que le había escrito Davis, en la que le preguntaba si le gustaba Kari. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el mismo pantalón que ese día.

-Yo... Yo no... -balbuceó.

-Al leerla he pensado que tal vez las dos veces que nos han interrumpido tenías algo que decirme -susurró algo sonrojada la joven.

Le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por unos maullidos que provenían de la caja que aún sostenía. Kari miró sorprendida la bolsa y él sacó al gatito para dárselo.

-Te he comprado esto... Porque no quería darte lo típico de San Valentín -confesó él-. Me gustas mucho y quería demostrártelo.

Ella cogió al animal y lo acarició con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lo llamaré Miko! -exclamó emocionada-. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Ken!

Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

-Tu también me gustas.

El tono colorado del rostro del chico se volvió más intenso. Aunque eso no le impidió acercarse a ella para darle otro beso, igualmente tierno pero algo más largo. Porque bueno, era una persona tímida, pero pronto aprendería a ser él mismo junto a Kari. Porque tenía la impresión de que ese día de San Valentín marcaba el inicio de algo muy bonito. Aunque la felicidad del momento se veía empañada por el miedo a lo que le haría Tai cuando se enterase, esperaba que Sora lo ayudase a salvar su vida.

Y al final, los cuatro amigos habían cumplido lo que habían acordado. Después de todo, tenían un pacto de hombres, y es algo irrompible.

.

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido un gran reto para mí, en especial por las parejas, pero la verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre los chicos. Davis en un principio no iba a aparecer pero luego pensé que podía servirme para darle juego a la historia y alguna cosa cómica. Neko-Sandie, espero que te haya gustado y haber podido hacer que te rías, porque el humor no es mi fuerte.**

**¡Feliz San Valentín (atrasado) a todo el mundo! :D**


End file.
